narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hiryu Uchiha
Allemein Hiryu Uchiha '(飛龍, ''"Fliegender Drache") ist ein Nukenin des '''S-Ranges '''und wird von allen Shinobi-Dörfern gejagt. Früher war er Mitglied des '''Team 7, was sein Sensei, Sasuke Uchiha leitete. Charakter Hiryu ist ein sehr ruhiger und geduldiger Mensch, der den Kampf gut möglichst meiden will. Doch wenn man Menschen die ihm nahe stehen''' Schaden''' zufügt, vergisst er es ein Leben lang nicht. Zum Beispiel als Takeshi Senju, sein RIvale', Hiryu's kleinen Bruder' attackierte, woraufhin Hiryu monatelang ihn daran erinnerte. Zudem scheint er noch sehr rachsüchtig '''zu sein, denn jedesmal wenn jemand ihn provozierte, wollte er unbedingt zurückschlagen, obwohl es nicht zu seiner Persönlichkeit passte. Später, nachdem er Konoha verliess, entwickelte er auch eine '''leicht sadistische '''Seite, was man sehen konnte, als er einen '''Konoha-Nin mit den Amaterasu-Flammen langsam und qualvoll verbrannte und dabei noch grinsen musste. Ausbildung durch Sasuke Seine erste Mission Die Handlung beginnt 4 Jahre nach dem Ninjaweltkireg. Die erste Mission, die er als Genin absolvierte war eine einfache C-Rang Mission. Sie sollten eine Schriftrolle von Konoha nach Suna bringen, wo sie es den Kazekagen aushändigen sollte. Mit einem Team bestehend aus Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno '''und seinen '''Teamkameraden brachen sie auf. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie einen mysteriösen Mann, der ein Rinnegan '''und ein '''Sharingan besass. Er behauptete, dass er Augen sammelte und schon zahlreiche Shinobi's '''ihren Besitz entrissen hatte. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er nach der Schriftrolle her war, was '''Hiryu nicht verstehen wollte, da es nur ein einfaches Kin-Jutsu beschrieb. Nachdem Sasuke ihn angeblich getötet hatte, führten sie ihren Weg fort und erreichten schliesslich ihr Ziel. In Suna angekommen brachten sie die Schriftrolle zuerst zum''' Kazekagen''' und liessen sich danach direkt in einem Hotel nieder. Schon nach wenigen Stunden griffen feindliche Ninjas das Dorf an. Es war der totgeglaubte Mann, der ihnen auf dem Weg in die Quere gelaufen war, wo diesen Angriff iniziert hatte. Hiryu wusste schon wonach sie her waren und schlich zusammen mit seinem Sensei in das Büro des Kazekagen. Dort fanden sie die Schriftrolle, wurden aber von einer Gruppe feindlicher Ninjas aufgehalten. Dank des Shunshin no Jutsu '''konnten sie rechtzeitig in ihr Hotelzimmer gelangen. Die feindlich gesinnten Ninjas zogen sich für das zurück und '''Hiryu '''hatte endlich Zeit um die Schriftrolle genauer zu betrachten. Nach stundenlangen Nachforschungen gab er es schliesslich auf und warf es auf eine Lampe. Erst dann erschien der Teil nach dem er gesucht hatte. Auf der Schriftrolle war eine Karte abgebildet, die zu '''Madara Uchiha's Grab führte. Anscheinend wollte der Augensammler mit der Rinnegan-Wiederbelebung Madara zurück holen. Nach einer Weile begannen die Feinde wieder anzugreifen und Takeshi Senju '''raste auf dem '''Kampfplatz. Damit er nicht alleine kämpfen musste, verfolgten ihn Hiryu '''und '''Sasuke. Was sie nicht wussten, war dass alles zu den Plan des Feindes gehörte, sie aus ihrem Versteck zu locken um sich die Schriftrolle zu schnappen. Tatsächlich gelang er und die Ninjas traten den Rückzug an. Somit endete die erste Mission als ein Fehlschlag. Zurück in Konoha teilen sie es dem Hokage mit. Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen Erste Runde gegen Kai Nohara In der ersten Runde der''' Auswahlprüfungen''' trifft Hiryu auf Kai Nohara, der ihn nicht gerade zu mögen scheint. Akira erklärt währenddessen Takeshi, dass beide Gen-Jutsu-Spezialisten sei und dass dieser Kampf eher ruhiger verlaufen wird. Nach dem Hiryu in seinen''' Gen-Jutsu''' gefangen wurde, führten sie ein kleines Gespräch. Danach folgte ein Schlagabtausch, wo beide sich abwechslungsweise in''' Illusionen''' bannten. Schliesslich stellt sich heraus, dass Hiryu ihn schon am Anfang des Kampfes durch sein Jutsu getäuscht hatte und jetzt mit einem Chidori angriff. Er traf Kai und er wurde danach kampfunfähig. Nach dem Kampf im Krankenhaus stattet Hiryu seinen Gegenüber einen Besuch ab. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zeigte Hiryu Uchiha ihn seine Vergangenheit in Form eines Gen-Jutsus. Danach verschwand er wieder ohne sich zu verabschieden. Zweite Runde gegen Ryo Hoozuki Die zweite Runde verlief ganz schnell. Zuerst griff''' Hiryu''' mit seinen Katon-Jutsus an, was Ryo mit seinem Clan-Hiden, dem Suika no Jutsu '''leicht abwehren konnte. Hiryu nutzte dies aus um seinen verflüssigten Körper mit dem Chidori' einheizen zu können. Danach wird '''Ryo' bewusstlos und Hiryu gewann den Kampf. Finale Runde gegen Takeshi Senju (kurze Zusammenfassung) Nach etlichen Kämpfen waren endlich die beiden Rivalen im Finale. Einer von denen würde heute Chunin '''werden, das wussten beide. Vor dem Kampf bereiten sich die beiden noch mental vor. Sie erinnern sich an ihre schönen Zeiten mit Familie, Verwandte, Freunde usw. Schliesslich beginnt der Kampf. Zuerst warfen beide mit '''Shuriken und Kunai's, was jeweils vom anderen geblockt wurde. Währenddessen schaut Akira ihnen einfach gespannt zu. Als die beiden keine Shuriken oder Kunai's mehr hatten gingen sie über zu den Nin-Jutsus. Zuerst griff Takeshi mit seinem Doton: Dosekiryuu 'an, was Hiryu mit 'Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu 'abwehrte. Danach konterte er mit dem 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Das wurde für Takeshi '''besonders gefährlich, da er nur um haaresbreite entkommen konnte. Noch geschockt vom letzten Angriff bemerkte er nicht, dass '''Hiryu mit seinem Katana 'in der Hand auf ihn zu raste. Noch rechtzeitig griff er nach einem '''Kunai '''auf dem Boden um das Schwert damit abblocken zu können. Danach aktivierte '''Hiryu '''sein 'Sharingan 'und bannte '''Takeshi '''in das 'Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu. Somit wurde er bewegungsunfähig gemacht und Hiryu 'erschuf ein [[Chidori|'Chidori]], mit dem er es beenden wollte. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er nur Takeshi's Doppelgänger erwischt hatte und wurde von seinem Suiton: Mizurappa getroffen. Nachdem er aufgestanden war formte er die Fingerzeichen für sein Chidori, währenddessen bereitete Takeshi '''sein '''Rasengan '''vor. Beide stürmten aufeinander zu. Durch den Aufprall zerstörten sie das ganze '''Kampffeld. Sogar der Schiedsrichter '''musste auf die Tribüne fliehen. Als alles wieder sichtbar wurde, erkannte man, dass beide bewusstlos waren. Nach längeren '''Diskussionen '''entschied man beide zu '''Chunin '''zu ernennen. '''Mission im Land des Eisens Seine erste Mission als Chunin '''war eine '''A-Rang Mission im Land des Eisens. Sie sollten den Friedensvertrag '''mit den '''Samurai's '''verlängern, da man nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie noch auf ihre Seite standen. Der Captain des Teams war '''Hiryu, die restlichen Mitglieder waren Takeshi Senju, Kento Yamanaka '''und '''Karashi Senju. Somit brachen sie auf und erreichten schon in einem Tag das kalte Schneeland. Dort angekommen wurden sie von feindlichen Ninja's angegriffen. Später stellte es sich heraus, dass der Augensammler aus seiner ersten Mission dahinter steckte. Tod von Kento Yamanaka Später erschien der''' Fädenzieher höchstpersönlich und griff alleine die Jungs an. 'Karashi 'übergab den '''Friedensvertrag Hiryu '''und '''Kento, damit sie die Mission beenden können. Anfangs verweigerte er, seinen Freund alleine zu lassen doch schon bald konnte ihn Karashi 'überzeugen. Somit kämpften '''Karashi '''und '''Takeshi '''alleine gegen ihn, während '''Kento '''und '''Hiryu '''ihren Weg fortsetzten. Schon bald wurden sie von Ninjas umzingelt und waren sich gezwungen zu kämpfen. Während des Kampfes wurde '''Kento '''von einem '''giftigen Pfeil '''getroffen. Das '''Gift '''war tödlich und verursachte bei '''Kento '''starke Krämpfe. Während er auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen sich nur krümmte sah sich '''Hiryu '''gezwungen weiterzukämpfen. Schliesslich benutzte er das 'Katana no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana '''und warf sie auf einen Gegner, jedoch sprang '''Kento '''hinein und wurde von dem '''Katana '''durchbohrt. '''Hiryu '''fragte dann weinend, warum er das getan hätte. Er antwortete nur, dass er lieber in den Händen eines Freundes sterben würde, und es schon für ihn zu spät sei um Hilfe zu holen. Daraufhin verstarb er, was bei '''Hiryu '''das '''Mangekyou Sharingan erweckte. Aus Jähzorn aktivierte sich sein Amaterasu von alleine und tötete die restlichen Verbliebenen auf brutalste Weise. Ausbildung durch Madara Mifune's Ermordung Nach längerer Zeit schickte Madara '''ihn endlich wieder auf eine '''Mission. Er sollte als "Prüfung" Mifune, den damaligen Anführer von Tetsu no Kuni '''umbringen. Er bricht mit einer Vielzahl von Waffen auf, darunter auch seine beiden Schwerter und das Kakushi Ken (auf Deutsch "Versteckte Klinge"), womit er meistens seine '''Attentate '''begeht. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird er von einer '''Suchtruppe '''aus '''Iwagakure '''aufgehalten, die ihn gefangen nehmen wollten. Diese schlachtete er auf brutalste Weise ab und führte danach seinen Weg fort. Bei '''Mifune '''angekommen besiegte er ihn nach einem etwas längerem '''Schwertkampf. Mifune '''bettelte ihn danach noch an, ihm am Leben zu lassen, da er '''Hiryu '''die Kunst des '''Schwertkampfes beibringen könnte, was Hiryu aber ignorierte und ihn mit dem Tengoku no Tsurugi: Chigatana zerteilte. Danach eilten eine Gruppe von Samurai's 'herbei. Hiryu benutzt das 'Tengoku no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana um alle niedermetzeln zu können. Nach dem Kampf flüchtete er raus ins Freie. Er findet Zuflucht in einem kleinen Dorf und stiehlt zur Tarnung einen Mantel. Als er seinen Weg fortsetzen wollte fanden ihn ein Team aus Konoha, bestehend aus Ken Uchiha, Kai Nohara, Karashi Senju, Takeshi Senju, Ai Yuhi, Akira Namikaze 'und ein unbekannter Jonin. Hier erweckte '''Ken '''sein 'Mangekyou Sharingan, nachdem Hiryu 'den Unbekannten Jonin mit dem 'Enton: Tora no Tsume '''grausam das Gesicht verbrannt hatte. Danach kämpfte er gegen das ganze Team gleichzeitig und besiegte sie schliesslich. Warum er alle verschont liess blieb unbekannt. '''Kampf gegen die Shinobi-Allianz left|thumb|320x320px| Hiryu mit dem Tengoku und Jigoku no Tsurugi Nachdem Wiedersehen flüchtet Hiryu '''in das '''Windreich und wird schliesslich von einer ganzen Armee '''von '''Shinobis '''eingeholt. Da er schon umzingelt wurde, konnte '''Hiryu '''nicht mehr entkommen und musste kämpfen. Dieser holte genervt seine zwei Schwerter raus und schlachtete fast alle ab. Das tat er in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, wobei die '''Schwerter schon nicht mehr sichtbar waren. Trotzdem bekam er ein paar kleinere Kratzer am Gesicht ab. Nach dem Massaker '''flüchtete er wieder in seinem Versteck zurück. '''Der Augentausch Zurück im Versteck erstattet er seinem Meister Bericht. Als er von Ken's '''neuerwecktem '''Mangekyou '''erzählte, meinte '''Madara '''wütend, dass '''Hiryu '''dumm sei, da er durch die Augen seines '''Bruders '''seine '''Erblindung stoppen könnte. Hiryu '''musste nämlich täglich Pillen schlucken um überhaupt was sehen zu können. Schliesslich entwickelten sie einen Plan. '''Madara '''schleuste '''Hiryu '''heimlich in '''Konoha '''hinein und liess ihn '''Tsunade, einer der Legendären Sannin '''entführen. Danach schlugen sie einen Deal vor. Sie würden sie frei lassen, wenn '''Ken Uchiha '''seine Augen hergibt. Widerwillig akzeptierten sie das Angebot. So erhielten '''Hiryu und Ken '''das '''Permanente '''bzw. '''Ewige Mangekyou Sharingan. Aussehen Hiryu besitzt hellbraune Augen und schwarze Haare, die er mit ein paar rotgefärbten Streifen verzieren lässt. Meistens zieht er sich nur schwarze Sachen an, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass es seine Lieblingsfarbe ist. Ab und zu zieht er sich noch die Rüstung von Madara Uchiha an, aber das nur widerwillig, denn die Rüstung sind für seinen Geschmack zu "altmodisch" und "unnötig", wie er behauptet. Erscheinung Hiryu trägt ein schwarzes T-Shirt und untendran eine Netzbekleidung. Um genau zu sein sind alle Sachen die er trägt schwarz, da es wie erwähnt seine Lieblingsfarbe ist. Meistens hat er auch einen Gürtel an, an dem er mehrere Schriftrollen und seine Shurikentasche trägt. Seine Schriftrollen benutzt er meistens um Waffen heraufzubeschwören, da er die meisten nicht tragen kann. Zusätzlich besitzt er an den beiden Armen zwei Panzer, was ihm im Nahkampf behilflich sind. Unter den Panzern befinden sich noch versteckte Klingen, was er bei seinen meisten Attentaten verwendet. Diese Klingen sind am Metall befestigt und können mit einem Ruck hinausgefahren werden. Vergangenheit Seine Eltern verstarben schon früh, woraufhin er seinen kleinen Bruder alleine aufzog. Im Alter von 6 Jahren fand man ihn und sein damals noch 2 jähriger Bruder auf der Strasse und brachten die zwei Jungs in ein Waisenhaus. Dort verbrachten sie ganze zwei Jahre. Nach dem 4. grossen Ninjaweltkrieg fand man heraus, dass beide Potenzial hatten um Shinobis zu werden. Der neuernannte Hokage, Kakashi Hatake gab ihnen eine kleine Wohnung und regelmässig Taschengeld. So lebten sie bis zu den Zeitpunkt, als Hiryu Konoha verliess. Hiryu's Eltern Hiryu und seine Eltern wohnten im Dorf''' Takumi no Sato (Dorf der Handwerker). Seine Eltern waren die einzigen ausser Sasuke Uchiha, die die Ausrottung der Uchiha's überlebten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sich die beiden draussen im Wald verabredet und wussten noch nichts über das Massaker. Erst als sie nach Hause kamen sahen sie es. Aus Angst, dass sie auch noch getötet werden flüchteten sie nach Takumi no Sato, wo sie bis zu ihrem Tod lebten. '''Tod seiner Eltern Nach vier Jahren bekamen sie ein Kind, dass sie Hiryu tauften. Als er vier Jahre alt war, bekamen sie ein zweites Kind. Die Geburt schwächte die Mutter aber so sehr, dass sie verstarb. Der Vater wollte danach aus Zorn den Neugeborenen töten, doch Hiryu hielt ihn auf, indem er aus Reaktion nach den Shuriken griff und seinen Vater tödlich verletzte. Danach flüchtete er mit dem Baby in die Wälder. Später taufte Hiryu das Baby Ken, denn er wollte dass er eines Tages ein starker und intelligenter Shinobi wird. Fähigkeiten Seine Fähigkeiten und sein Kampfstil ähneln dem von Itachi Uchiha sehr. Sein Sensei behauptet sogar er sei dessen Reinkarnation.So ist er z.B. sehr begabt in Sachen Gen-Jutsus und ist genau so wie er gut im Umgang mit Raben. Sogar seine Persönlichkeit ähnelt ihm stark, wobei Itachi Uchiha nicht ganz so rachsüchtig ist wie er. Von Sasuke erlernte er viele Raiton Jutsus, beispielsweise Chidori '''oder Kirin. Nachdem er Konoha verliess, ging er zu den durch der '''Rinne Tensei wieder auferstandenen Madara Uchiha '''und liess sich von ihm unterrichten. Von ihm lernte er zum Beispiel das Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku oder das Katon: Gouka Messhitsu, was er auch gegen Konoha einsetzte. Aber sein Lieblings-Jutsu blieb über die Jahre '''Amaterasu. Hiryu ist sogar immun gegen deren Flammen, weshalb er sich manchmal mit den Flammen einhüllt (was man beim ersten Bild sehen kann). Er selber nennt es das Amaterasu no Yoroi '(Amaterasu-Rüstung), da es ihn nicht nur schützt, sondern seine '''Geschwindigkeit '''um ein Vielfaches steigt. '''Mangekyou Sharingan & Permanentes Mangekyou ' '''Hiryu's Mangekyou besitzt ein ähnliches Muster wie Itachi's, also ein dreizackiger Shuriken. Der Unterschied ist, dass er im Shuriken drinnen noch ein''' kleineres Muster''' besitzt. Er erweckte im linken Auge das''' Tsukuyomi''' und im rechten das Amaterasu. Zusätzlich benutzt er das''' linke Auge''' für sein anderes''' Kekkei Genkai', nämlich das '''Enton'. Später erhält er das permanente Mangekyou, in dem er mit Ken die Augen tauscht. Hiryu's Susano'o Das Susano'o von Hiryu besitzt eine grüne Farbe, zwei Arme und als Waffe ein einfaches Katana. Im finalen Form '''besitzt er sogar vier Arme, mit den oberen zwei führt er das Katana, in den unteren zwei besitzt er wie '''Sasuke Uchiha '''Pfeil und Bogen. Hiryu benutzt das Susano'o ziemlich oft, was vielleicht auch der Grund war, an seiner langsam eintretenden Erblindung. Später bekommt sein Susano'o eine rötlichere Farbe. Dank Madara Uchiha's Training ist er inzwischen in der Lage das '''Tengoku no Tsurugi und das Jigoku no Tsurugi auch auf das Susano'o übertragen zu können, was ihm einen enormen Vorteil verschafft. Im Kampf gegen Ken Uchiha erweckte er gleichzeitig mit ihm das Perfekte Susano'o. 1. Form Hier besitzt sein Susano'o '''das normale '''Knochengerüst. Da seine Persönlichkeit sich mit der Zeit änderte, bekam sein Susano'o '''auch eine neue Farbe. Nun glänzt es in einem helleren '''rot, anstatt das grün 'von früher. ' 2. Form Ab der zweiten Form besitzt er vier Arme und kann das Tengoku no Tsurugi 'und '''Jigoku no Tsurugi '''benutzen. Ab hier ist er in der Lage, 'Yasaka no Magatama '''einsetzen zu können. '''Vollendete Form In dieser Form erhält sein Susano'o 'die Rüstung, wobei der Helm genau so wie '''Ken '''einem '''Vogelkopf 'ähnelt. Ab dieser Stufe kann er das 'Susano'o no Koura 'einsetzen. Zusätzlich wird sein '''Yasaka no Magatama '''verstärkt und das '''Tengoku no Tsurugi '''und das '''Jigoku no Tsurugi '''gewinnen an Grösse. '''Perfekte Form Das ist die stärkste Form von Hiryu's Susano'o. Hierbei ist er vierfach so gross wie das Vollendete Susano'o '''und besitzt auch zwei Beine. Dabei ist '''Hiryu's Susano'o '''schon einen Kopf grösser als '''Ken's Perfekte '''Form. Hier erkennt man sogar schon die ursprünglichen Formen des '''Tengoku no Tsurugi '''und '''Jigoku no Tsurugi. Nur in dieser Form ist er in der Lage das Susano'o Shuriken '''einsetzen zu können. '''Jutsus 'Parameter' Ausrüstung Tengoku no Tsurugi und Jigoku no Tsurugi Das Tengoku no Tsurugi '(Himmelsschwert) und das 'Jigoku no Tsurugi (Höllenschwert) sind Schwerter in Besitz von Hiryu Uchiha. Beides stahl er in Takumi no Sato '''(Dorf der Handwerker). Beide haben spezielle Fähigkeiten. Während das '''Jigoku no Tsurugi '''angeblich unschmelzbar ist, kann das '''Tengoku no Tsurugi '''angeblich alles durchdringen. Meistens umhüllt er das '''Jigoku mit''' Amaterasu-Flammen''' und das Tengoku mit Katon-Chakra. Somit basiert das Konzept dieser beiden Schwerter auf das Yin und Yang. Ausserdem ritzte Hiryu auf beide Schwerter das Wappen des Uchiha-Clans eigenhändig auf. Kakushi Ken Das Kakushi Ken '''(auf Deutsch "Versteckte Klinge") ist eine Waffe die '''Hiryu '''meistens bei seinen Attentaten benutzt. Hierbei handelt es sich um ausfahrbare Klingen, die in einem Armschutz befestigt sind. Zwar sind es nur kleine Klingen, doch da sie nicht sichtbar sind realisieren die Gegner das erst zu spät, was bei den meisten mit dem Tod endet. Mit diesen Klingen ermordete er auch den fünften Mizukage. '''Beziehungen Sasuke Uchiha Zu seinem Sensei pflegt der Junge ein gutes Verhältnis. Sasuke trainiert mit ihm viel und hatte Hiryu schon eine Menge an Jutsus beigebracht. Nachdem Hiryu Konoha verliess wurde das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden schlechter, obwohl Hiryu ihn immer noch als sein Sensei ansieht und respektierte. Er selber behauptete, dass Sasuke für ihn wie ein zweiter Vater war. Takeshi Senju Zu ihm hatte er seit Anfang an kein gutes Verhältnis. In der Akademie stritten sie sich oft und es endete sogar in Schlägereien. Kurz nachdem er Genin geworden ist, wurde er mit ihm noch in das selbe Team eingeteilt, was eigentlich nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Zwar sind sie in Kämpfen ein unschlagbares Team, doch sie können sich immer noch nicht leiden. Zitate "Du unterschätzt die Kraft der Uchiha. Ein Gen-Jutsu das mit dem Sharingan erschaffen wurde kann nur schwer erkannt und gelöst werden."_''zu Kai Nohara während dem Kampf. ''"Was ist? Ich will mich ja schick machen wenn ich bald Chunin werde."''_zu Kento und Karashi mit seinem neuen Outfit. ''"Menschen kommen und gehen. Aber die Erinnerung an einem hält für die Ewigkeit."_zu Akira nach Kento's Tod. "Verschwinde. Du interessierst mich derzeit nicht."''_zu Takeshi, vor dem Kampf. ''"Sieh es endlich ein. Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Deine Jutsus sind zwar stark aber... mein Zorn ist stärker."''_zu Takeshi nach dem Kampf. ''"Der Einzige der würdig genug ist, um gegen mich stand zu halten ist einer mit meinem Blut. Das Vermächtnis meiner Mutter."''_zur Hiryu-Rettungs-Team. ''"Komm her, Ken. Du bist mein ewiges Licht. Endlich werde ich wieder richtig sehen können."''_zu Ken vor dem Augentausch. ''"Es wird niemals wahren Frieden geben können. Menschen suchen nach Frieden, während sie auch den Konflikt suchen. Deshalb wird es so was nie geben."''_zur Shinobi-Allianz. ''"Der Tod ist nichts schlimmes. Eines Tages wenn die Zeit für mich gekommen ist, werde ich ihn als einen alten Freund willkommen heissen."''_zu Kansui's Frage, wie er über den Tod denkt. ''"Es tut mir Leid, dass wir uns als Feinde wiedersehen, Brüderchen. Aber es ist unser Schicksal. Wir müssen gegeneinander kämpfen."_''zu Ken, nach dem Wiedersehen. ''"SCHAU MICH AN, Oka-san!! SCHAU AN WIE DEIN SOHN GEWORDEN IST!!!''_Hiryu's Besessenheit wächst. ''"Unser Schicksal wird bald erfüllt sein. Nur wird eins mit dem erfüllen auch enden. Denn dein Schicksal ist es durch meine Hand zu sterben!"''_zu Ken vor dem Finalen Kampf. ''"STIRB! Genau so wie Mutter und Vater!!"''_zu Ken im Finalen Kampf. ''"Nein, meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann du mit mir, Brüderchen."''_zu Ken im Finalen Kampf. '''Trivia' * Er führt sein Katana nur mit einer Hand. * Hiryu (richtig geschrieben Hiryuu) bedeutet genau übersetzt "Fliegender Drache". * Sein Lieblingsessen ist Sushi. * Stattdessen mag er Süssigkeiten nicht * Sein Lieblingswort ist "Verschwinde". * Er möchte einmal gegen seinen kleinen Bruder kämpfen. * Er beherrscht Enton. * Er ähnelt Itachi sehr. Vor allem in der Persönlichkeit sind sie sich sehr ähnlich. * Dafür ist er im Gegensatz zu Itachi sehr rachsüchtig. Diese Eigenschaft erbte er höchstwahrscheinlich von seinem Vater. * Seinen Aussagen nach ist Madara's Rüstung "altmodisch" und "unnötig". * Er hasst heisse Temperaturen. * Stattdessen fühlt er sich bei trübem Wetter wohler. * Die einzigen, die''' Hiryus''' Warmherzigkeit zu spüren bekamen, waren Ken Uchiha '''(sein Bruder), '''Akira Namikaze (seine damalige Freundin),' Kento Yamanaka und Karashi Senju '(seine besten Freunde) und Sasuke Uchiha '(sein Sensei). * Seine erste Waffe war ein Katana, dass sein Sensei ihn geschenkt hatte. Danach stahl er das 'Jigoku no Tsurugi im Dorf der Handwerker (Takumi no Sato). Das alte zerbrach zuvor im Kampf gegen die ANBU-Einheiten des Hokage. * Später wird bekannt, dass er in''' Takumi no Sato''' noch ein anderes Schwert gestohlen hatte, nämlich das Tengoku no Tsurugi. * Komischerweise ist das Tengoku no Tsurugi '''schwarz und das '''Jigoku no Tsurugi weiss. * Sein Pseudonym bei Team Akuma '''ist '''Entei, was zwei Bedeutungen hat. Zum einen bedeutet es "Feuergott" zum anderen ist es ein japanischer Begriff für einen legendären Kaiser aus China. Gallerie Hiryu's Susano'o.png Hiryu's Susano'o 3.jpeg Hiryu's Susano'o 3.jpg Hiryu's Susano'o 2.jpeg Hiryu's Susano'o 1Form.png Hiryu vs Shinobis.gif Hiryu & Chi's Chakra.jpg Hiryu's EMS.jpeg Hiryu tötet sein Vater.png Hiryu Uchiha Kindheit.PNG Hiryu weint.jpg __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mitglied des Uchiha Clans Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Nuke-Nin Team Akuma